Problem: Kevin walked his dog for $1$ kilometer on each of the past $12$ days. How many kilometers did Kevin walk his dog altogether?
Solution: The total number of kilometers walked is the product of the number of kilometers walked each day and the number of days that Kevin went walking. The product is $1\text{ kilometers per day} \times 12\text{ days}$ $1\text{ kilometers per day} \times 12\text{ days}= 12\text{ kilometers}$ Kevin walked a total of $12$ kilometers.